


Something New

by DevlinHd



Series: That's what I like [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mention Sanvers, Pregnancy, SuperCorp, baby danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinHd/pseuds/DevlinHd
Summary: It's a time for a new debut in the Luthor-danvers household, and where would be without a little drama.





	Something New

Today's another day, and what do you know you’re at me about something again. It's like a never-ending story with you Lena, some ways your good and other days you’re a fucking nightmare and I swear to Rao can't do anything right for you. But in your defense today, you are about to give birth to my child, finally. It seems like just the other day when this child was conceived and even that was drama but hey what’s a relationship without a little stress and drama. So here we are on our way to the hospital and your screaming at me already, hell your water just broke, I mean what the fuck do you have to be screaming about already, you can’t be in that much pain already can you?! I mean I should be the upset one considering it looks like you've pissed all over my damn car seat, okay maybe that’s a bit insensitive, okay it’s a lot insensitive.

Finally I pull up to the hospital, and I'm out the car like rocket and summoning a nurse to bring us a wheelchair. Soon we're on the maternity ward all set up in a private room and waiting for your doctor to come and see us. I still think the DEO would have been safer but you were adamant that you weren’t having our child in that sterile place so Dr Hamilton was on standby for us.

Her contractions are closer together and her threats have gone up a notch, to be honest right now I'm kind of scared for my balls after you've threatened to castrate me, I mean is that even possible to do with a Kryptonian. Who knows but with that genius brain of yours, I’m sure that you could cook up something. The Dr Hamilton comes in with her cheery self and full of energy, asking stupid questions, " How are we today?" How does she think we feel, I personally can’t answer for my fiancé but me, my hand is hurting like crazy who knew the woman had gotten so strong. We had established pretty early in the pregnancy that our child had lent its half Kryptonian genetics and powers to Lena making her pretty damn strong. 

Your legs are up in the stirrups and the doctors in between your legs, looking down at you, your face is red and flushed but I swear you’re the prettiest I've ever seen you, no exaggeration at all. 

The Dr H pops up from where she is announcing that your 9cm and it's almost time for you to start pushing, I start panicking, what if I'm not a good mother, I mean my mother wasn't the best, better still she was pretty non existent, for Rao’s sake a fricking robot looked after me in between my Aunts visits and Alex pretty much raised me after that, not that I didn’t appreciate Eliza but Alex was my person. Your scream brings me from out of my musing now was not the time for these thoughts to be circulating, the doctor who has come back prepared with two other nurses in tow begins to coach you through the birthing process. 

Getting up on the bed behind her, I pulled her against me, push she tells you, gritting you teeth you bare down, "Arghhh, fuck it burns" You yell as you push, seconds past when you let up as the doctor tells you the head has crowned, “oh wow really”, I think trying to peak over your legs. Another push and the head is out, your face has gone a bright red, I lean down whispering words of encouragement and love in your ears, trying to lend you my strength, one big last push the doctor requests and out slides our baby. "It's a boy" she announces to the room, happy tears streaming down my face " You did it babe, we did it" I say to her. "Go and see him, baby!" Kissing the side of her head, I slide from behind her and go to see our son, slime and all.

"I need help in here, pressures dropping" Dr H suddenly shouts, turning around I greeted with the horrific sight of blood flowing from you is enough to scar me for life, I can feel my face become pale and I'm tossed out the room. 

Pressing my face against the wall, my X-Ray has activated and I can see how they’re there dealing with Lena and my son and I'm left standing outside distraught not knowing what's happening. My phone chimes, with a text asking for the room number and soon she’s breezing on to the ward, Maggie in tow, she flings her arms around me and my arms circle her waist sobs rack my body as I breakdown on what’s supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. 

Over an hour later, a nurse approaches me and tells me to follow her, I push my self off Alex and follow her in unease. She takes me to a different room than before, your their with our son nestled against your breast suckling, a smile spreads across my face as I step into the room and walk to you, thanking Rao for keeping my family together and whole. 

"Hi darling, come meet our 7lb 8 ounce bundle of joy" grinning tiredly as she makes the introduction. Counting all 10 fingers and toes, I kiss her and then his head finally knowing my family is complete, welcome to the world, Zachery Alexander Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want to see more in this series.


End file.
